Le coeur et ses droles de raisons
by potterpau2000
Summary: Encore un Lily James! Comment ces deux tourteraux ont ils finit ensemble alors que Lily le détestait... Venez lire pour trouver des réponses!


Coucou ! Voilà une petite fiction que je viens juste de commencer, je pense qu'elle ira jusqu'à la mort de ces deux blaireaux ! Je pense mettre une suite toute les deux semaines. Mais si je peu être plus rapides (et que je trouve de petites rewiews…) je posterais beaucoup plus rapidement ! Ciao !

Chapitre 1

Une rentrée pas comme les autres

DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Six heures du matin, Lily Evans se redressa et éteignit rapidement son réveil de peur de déranger ses parents et sa grande sœur. Lily sortit de son lit silencieusement et fit longuement le tour de sa chambre afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Car ce jour était un jour particulier, on était le 1er Septembre, et Lily entrait en 7ème année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Sa dernière année, là-bas, dans sa seconde maison. Elle y avait passée six années toutes plus passionnantes et intéressantes les une que les autres ! Six années passées à étudier la magie et à rire avec ses amies ! Six années dont deux à se faire poursuivre par les assiduités de Potter se rappela Lily avec rage. Qu'il pouvait être agaçant celui-là quand il s'y mettait, toujours à jouer les m'a tu vu ! D'ailleurs toute sa bande était insupportable, sauf Remus, peut-être, et encore. La « bande » comme disait Lily, étaient les fameux Maraudeurs, composés de Sirius Black, coureur de jupon notoire, James Potter transit de Lily Evans notoire, Remus Lupin, le préfet le plus cool de tout Poudlard, surtout avec ses amis à qui il ne disait jamais rien et de Peter Pettigrow. Il n'y avait jamais rien à dire sur Peter et toute l'école se demandait ce que ce personnage sans personnalité ni intelligence faisait avec les Maraudeurs qui passaient leur temps à faire les quatre cents coups dans toute l'école. La vérité, et Lily s'en était rendu compte rapidement, c'était que les trois premiers avaient eu pitié de Peter qui était sans cesse attaqué par les Serpentard. De plus celui-ci passait son temps à admirer James ce qui augmentait encore la prétention du jeune homme ! Tous les quatre étaient à Gryffondor et James et Sirius faisaient partis de l'équipe de Quidditch : James en était le capitaine et attrapeur, Sirius l'un des batteur. Tous deux avaient un plaisir commun : s'attaquer aux élèves et à une maison en particulier. Lily avait passé la plus grande partie des précédentes années à se battre contre les humiliations qu'ils faisaient régulièrement subir aux Serpentards et plus particulièrement à Severus Rogue. Mais cette année, Lily l'espérait, serait différente, car elle avait été nommée préfète en chef, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait le droit d'enlever des points et de mettre des retenues et elle comptait bien utiliser ces nouvelles armes pour lutter contre les Maraudeurs. Ce qui était très difficile d'ailleurs car les Maraudeurs jouissaient de l'admiration de tous et toutes les filles étaient à genoux devant Sirius et James (bien que celui-ci refuse de sortir avec une autre fille que Lily).

Tout en retournant toutes ces pensées dans sa tête, Lily se dirigea vers son bureau, sa baguette à la main. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin mais elle aimait sentir sa présence, cela la rassurait. Car depuis quelques temps, les moldus et les sorciers nés de parents moldus n'étaient plus en sécurité. Lord Voldemort avait commencé à faire parler de lui et les agressions sur les moldus s'étaient faite de plus en plus nombreuses. Assise à son bureau, Lily réfléchissait, elle cherchait une inspiration pour offrir quelque chose à sa famille pour son départ. C'était devenus une tradition depuis sa première année. Elle resta longtemps absorbée par ses pensées, mais en sortit rapidement quand une petite sonnerie annonça qu'il était sept heures du matin, heure d'ouverture des magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily avaient eu 17 ans à la mi-août et elle s'était empressée de passer son permis de transplanage. Elle attrapa donc une veste et disparut dans un POP sonore pour réapparaître dans la rue encore vide, en face du magasin Fleury et Bott qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement parce que c'était l'une des plus grande librairie anglaise et que Lily adorait lire. Elle poussa donc la porte, salua le vendeur et se dirigea vers les étagères dédiées aux moldus qui connaissaient des sorciers. En fouillant parmis les nombreux volumes qui se trouvaient là, Lily découvrit celui qui correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait : « Poudlard, le lieu où étudient vos enfants ! ». Heureuse de sa découverte, Lily resta encore quelques temps à lire tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main puis elle se dirigea vers la caisse et paya les deux galions que valait le livre. Elle pris ensuite la direction de la bijouterie magique et acheta un petit bracelet qui changeait de couleurs suivant l'humeur du porteur pour sa sœur (bien qu'elle sut que celle-ci ne le porterait jamais) et un pendentif en forme de rose délicate pour sa mère qui portait ce nom. Toute contente, Lily paya puis pris la direction du magasin de défense magique. Elle aimait bien ce magasin, on y trouvait toute sorte de gadgets farfelus qui servaient, ou non, à quelque chose. Dans la vitrine, on voyait une grosse pancarte qui ventait les mérites de petites boules de verre censées prévenir leurs propriétaires du danger que pouvait courir la famille ou les amis chez qui avait été placée la seconde boule. Si la fumée devenait noire c'était que ces personnes étaient en danger de mort, sinon, tout allait bien. Lily ouvrit la porte et s'adressa au vendeur :

-Bonjour, je suis intéressée par ces petites boules, est-ce qu'elle marche bien ?

-Bien sur, jeune fille, je ne vends rien ici qui ne marche pas bien ! répondit le vendeur sur un ton outré. Vous les prenez ?

Lily hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le vendeur lui tendit une petite boîte qu'elle mit dans son sac avant de payer. Lily s'apprêtait à aller chez l'apothicaire quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était près de neuf heures. Elle sera ses paquets contre elle puis disparut avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon de la petite maison où elle vivait avec sa famille. Elle alla déposer chaque cadeau sur la table de chevet de son propriétaire et mis en marche le système de sécurité qu'elle venait d'acheter. Il suffisait de placer un cheveu de la personne dont on voulait connaître le danger pour que l'objet se mette à agir en permanence. Lily plaça l'un des siens dans la boule qui était destinées à restée ici puis prépara le petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille. Quand tout fut près, elle s'installa dans le canapé et prit l'un des livres qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt à la librairie. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ses parents descendirent, un grand sourire aux lèvres et leurs cadeaux dans les mains :

-Merci ma Lily, s'exclama sa mère, ce pendentif est magnifique !

Son père, qui comme sa fille adorait lire, lui fit un grand sourire. Cela faisait des années qu'il se passionnait pour le monde où vivait sa fille pendant les trois quarts de l'année. Lily était heureuse de voir que ses cadeaux plaisaient, elle avait toujours aimée offrir.

-Venez, dit-elle, j'ai trouvé un petit truc qui devrait vous plaire et qui est pour tout le monde, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine. Vous placez un cheveux chacun dans cette petite sphère que j'emporterais à Poudlard et ainsi je pourrais savoir si vous allez bien et vice-versa ! Si jamais l'un d'entre vous est en danger, son nom et le lieu où il se trouve s'inscrira sur ma sphère ! C'est génial non ?

-Oui, en effet, acquiesça son père, mais comment ça marche ? Ajouta-t-il

-Aucune idée, répondit sa fille avec un sourire, j'ai trouvé ça ce matin sur le chemin de traverse. Vous… vous m'enverrez un cheveu de Pétunia aussi n'est ce pas, pour que je sache si elle va bien ? Ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, répondit doucement sa mère, je suis sure qu'elle reviendra à de meilleur sentiments quand tu auras fini tes études et que vous pourrez vous voir plus souvent !

Lily hocha la tête, elle en doutait fortement. Sa sœur ne la supportait plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Lily était une sorcière, elle la traitait de monstre et refusait de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Lily la soupçonnait d'être jalouse, mais son attitude la blessait quand même. Toutes deux avaient été très proches avant l'arrivée de la lettre, et si Lily ne regrettait pas d'être une sorcière, elle déplorait que sa sœur lui tourne le dos pour une raison aussi stupide.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lily. On prend le petit dèj ?

Ses parents retrouvèrent le sourire et ils se mirent à table. Lily avait toujours très bien cuisinée (ce qui expliquait qu'elle fut si douée en potion), mais ce matin là, elle s'était surpassée : elle avaient préparé une tarte au citron particulièrement réussi ainsi qu'un jus de citron au miel. Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner en parlant de la rentrée de Lily et des études qu'elle voudrait faire après. Lily ne cachait rien de son monde à sa famille et ses parents étaient au courant de sa volonté de faire des études d'Aurors. Bien qu'ils désapprouvent à cause du danger que cela représentait pour leur fille, ses parents étaient conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher Lily de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie dans le monde de la magie tout comme dans le leur. De plus, leur fille avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé, et elle n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit décider pour elle de son avenir. Ils finirent tous trois leurs petit déjeuner sans que Pétunia ne daigne apparaître, ce qui arrangea Lily qui n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle le jour de sa rentrée. Vers 10h45 Lily embrassa ses parents prit sa valise et son hibou et transplana dans un coin discret de la gare King's Cross. Elle se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la voie 9 ¾, consciente qu'elle effectuait tous ces gestes pour la dernière fois. Elle traversa le mur et se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express, un peu plus loin, ses amies Alice Drought et Susan Moy l'attendait devant la porte de l'un des wagons, un grand sourires aux lèvres. Lily leur sourit et prit une grande inspiration : l'année venait de commencer.

3


End file.
